kingdomheartsfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Traverse Town (KHIII:V)
World Cast TTFI (Traverse Town Freelance Investigators) *'Kim Possible '(Christy Carlson Romano) *'Ron Stoppable' (Will Friedle) *''Rufus (Nancy Cartwright) '' *'Wade Load' (Tahj Mowry) *'Jake Long' (Dante Basco) *'Basil of Baker Street '(Barrie Ingham) *'Darkwing Duck' (Jim Cummings) *'Bonkers D. Bobcat' (Jim Cummings) *'Miranda Wright '(Karla DeVito) *'Wildwing Flashblade' (Ian Ziering) *'"Grin" Hardwing' (Brad Garrett) *'Raven Baxter '(Raven-Symone) *'Alex Russo '(Selena Gomez) *'Inspector Gadget '(French Stewart) *'Chip, Dale, Monterey Jack, Gadget and Zipper' (Tress MacNeille, Corey Burton, Peter Cullen) Camp Greenlake Prisoners *'Stanley Yelnats IV "Caveman"' *'Hector "Zero" Zeroni' *'Ricky "Zig-Zag"' *'Rex 'X-Ray"' *'Theodore "Armpit"' *'Alan "Squid"' *'Jose "Magnet"' *'Brain "Twitch"' *'Lloyd Nebula' *'Dr. James Timothy Possible' *'Anthony Joseph Drexel Biddle, Sr.' *'Tia and Tony Malone' *'Huntsboys # 88 and #89' *'Jack Skellington' The Outlanders *'The Gummi Bears: Gruffi, Zummi, Grammi, Tummi, Sunni, Cubbi ' *'Bambi, Prince of the Forest' *'Faline, Princess of the Forest' *'Thumper' *'Friend Owl' *'Flower' *'Jed the Wolf' *'Pacha' *'Special Agent Oso' *'Fu Dog' *'Trixie and Spud' *'Knobby the Gnome' *'Scat Cat, Shun Gon, Hit Cat, Peppo, and Billy Boss' *'The Chesire Cat' *'Mowgli' *'Shanti' *'Ranjan' *'Baloo' *'Bagheera' *'Kaa the Python' *'Colonel Hathi' *'Junior' *'Riley' *'Delilah' Human Refugees *'Alfredo Linguini' *'Collette Tatou' *'Miley Stewart/Hanna Montana' *'Phineas and Ferb '(Vincent Martella and Thomas Sangster) *'Isabella Garcia-Shapiro' *'Rose/Huntsgirl' *'Hans Rotwood' *'Susan Long' *'The Mad Hatter' *'Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum' *'Dr. Wayne Szalinski' *'Coach Herman Boone' *'The Titans Football Team' *'Mr. Magoo' *'Edgar Bergen, Charlie McCarthy, and Mortimer Snerd' In-Humans/Beast/Anthro/Magic Refugees *'The Ghost of Blackbeard '(Patrick Stewert) *'Remy the Rat' *'Perry the Platypus '(Dee Bradley Baker) *'Underdog '(Jason Lee) *'Herbie, the Love Bug' *'Bolt' *'Mittens' *'Luong Lao Shi "Grandpa"' *'Haley Long' *'The March Hare' *'O'Malley the Alley Cat' *'Napoleon and Lafayette' *'King Louie' *'Air Bud' *'Flink' *'Francis' *'Slim' *'Princess Atta' *'Shadow, Chance, and Sassy' *'Sally' *'Dr. Finklestein' *'Santa Claus' *'Zero' *'The Residents of HalloweenTown' Royalty and Personel *'Emperor Kuzco' *'Kronk' *'The Queen of Hearts' *'The King of Hearts' *'The White Rabbit' *'The Playing Card Army ' *'Mayor Turkey Lurkey' *'King Gregor' *'Princess Calla' *'Queen Clarisse Renaldi' *'Princess Mia Thermopolis' Villains *'The Huntsmaster' *'Professor Ratigan' *'Simon Bar Sinister' *'Dr. Draken' *'Shego' *'Gaston' *'The Warden/Ms. Walker' *'Mr. Sir/Marion Sevillo' *'Dr. Pendanski' *'The Claw' *'Yzma' *'Winifred, Sarah, and Mary Sanderson' *'Duke Sigmund Igthorn' *'Toadwart and the Ogres' *'The Siphon' *'Hopper' *'Oogie Boogie' *'Lock, Shock, and Barrel' Previous Visits Kingdom Hearts After the destruction of Destiny Islands, Sora ends up in Traverse Town, while Donald and Goofy arrive at the same time. He is awakened by Pluto and ventures out into the town, searching for his friends; humorously, Sora often leaves an area at the same time that Donald and Goofy enter, just barely missing them. Eventually, Sora meets Leon, whom he fights. Regardless of the outcome, Sora passes out and finds himself in a hotel where he meets Yuffie and learns about the Keyblade and the Heartless, while next door, Aerith explains the same things to Donald and Goofy. Heartless attack, and Leon runs out to defend the town from them. Before leaving, Leon tells Sora not to worry about the attacking Soldier and Shadow Heartless and find their leader. As Sora enters the Third District, Donald and Goofy are blown off a balcony above, and land on him. The three battle and defeat numerous Soldier Heartless before being attacked by and defeating The Guard Armor Boss. The three become companions and leave to find Riku, Kairi and King Mickey. They return multiple times, Sora reuniting with Riku and sealing the Keyhole, meeting Merlin and the Fairy Godmother, and also when a saved Kairi gives Sora her lucky charm. When the worlds are restored after the defeat of Ansem, the fate of Traverse Town is unknown, as its residents return to their worlds. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories A memory-created version of Traverse Town is the first world Sora visits while in Castle Oblivion, as this is where Marluxia teaches Sora how to fight within the castle. He meets Leon and the others. They don't recognize Sora, but somehow remember his name. This is a recurring problem for the rest of the game. Aerith tells Sora near the end of the visit that she and everyone else may be nothing but a figment in Sora's memory. Leon and the others help him fight the Heartless nonetheless.